


homecoming, schmomecoming

by KittyKathryn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homecoming Dance, M/M, No Angst, andrew minyard for homecoming 2k18, at all, but i had so much fun with it, just fun, pure fluff, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: Somehow, Andrew Minyard gets nominated for Homecoming.He's as surprised as you are.





	homecoming, schmomecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, you're probably thinking, "This is such a weird story idea. Where did this come from??"  
> And I'm here to tell you that this is actually based on a true story. One of my friends was nominated for homecoming this year, and we were all shocked. Literally none of his friends voted for him. But we all ran with it and it turned out to be the funniest thing to happen at my school.   
> And then I started thinking... what if this happened to Andrew?  
> And now we're here.   
> This is a stupid, fast ride, but I had SO MUCH FUN writing it. I hope it's as enjoyable to you all as it is to me. Our homecoming results haven't come out yet, but when they do, I'll add an epilogue at the actual dance and update you all.   
> Wish my friend luck!   
> (also, just a note. I wrote this while sick, so there's liable to be mistakes that I didn't catch while editing. Sorry about that, but thanks for reading!)

Palmetto High School held their homecoming dance every September in the third week of school. This year, nominations occured online, with students writing in the names of eight people they wished to be nominated. Most of the people nominated weren’t surprising. 

There was Matt and Dan, not surprising because they were star exy players. Star sport players always made the ballot. There were a few kids who weren’t the most popular, but they were well known amongst the nerdy AP kids. Of course, there were the bitchy popular people who looked down on everyone else running. 

And then…

There was Andrew. 

Yes, you read that right. Andrew Minyard was nominated for homecoming. 

The admin who came to tell him was met with a blank stare and Andrew’s assertion that there had been a mistake. 

No one knew what the hell had happened, but now Andrew Minyard was in the running for homecoming king. 

Neil lost it when he found out. Neil wasn’t someone who expressed his emotions a lot, but he had never laughed harder. He knew, immediately, that it was his job to ensure his boyfriend won. 

Nicky, of course, was ecstatic. 

Aaron was indifferent. 

But everyone else thought it was the funniest thing that had ever happened at Palmetto High School.

Could Andrew have dropped out? Sure, but then he wouldn’t get to hear Neil’s laugh every time the topic was brought up. He really liked when Neil smiled like that, but he would never tell him. 

So Andrew stayed in the running, but he let the foxes do all the work for him. 

Palmetto’s system of Homecoming was a bit different from other schools. They didn’t run as couples, and the two royals could be of any gender. 

There were a few things expected of the nominees. First, they had to make a nomination video. 

Neil took up the job of writing the script for it, and the entire night he spent writing it, he was giggling endlessly. 

It was sort of adorable. 

They filmed it in the foxhole court, because where else would they?

Nicky directed it, and he was having way too much fun with it. 

“Action!” 

Neil held up flashcards with a huge grin on his face. 

“Hello. I’m Andrew Minyard, and you should vote for me for homecoming because I’m the only thing holding the exy team together.”

Andrew pulled down his helmet, stood in the goal, and blocked every ball Kevin shot at him. 

“Cut!” Nicky yelled. 

“This is idiotic,” Andrew said. 

“Onto the next scene!” 

Andrew was starting to regret saying yes to this. 

“Okay, Andrew, let’s get into character for this. Let’s set the scene. Your beautiful boyfriend Neil is walking blissfully unaware down the street-”

“We’re on an exy court,” Andrew interrupted. 

“Use your imagination! Anyways. Neil’s walking down the street, holding his wallet, when out of nowhere comes a thief!” He points at Kevin for this, who happens to be wearing a ski mask. “The thief steals his wallet, knocks him down, and Neil calls out for you to save him. You shout, like the hero you are, ‘I’ll stop him!’ You run after him, tackling him to the ground, and Neil rewards his savior with a kiss.”

“Again, this is idiocy.” 

“Be nice,” Neil whined. “I put my heart and soul into the script.” 

When Neil asked like that, Andrew couldn’t help but go along with it. 

\---

The finished video was a hot mess, but Andrew had to hand it to Neil. It was pretty funny. The ending shot was Andrew walking into the distance, and as it faded to black, the American flag popped onto the screen, the national anthem playing in the background. Nicky edited it, if you couldn’t tell. 

They played the video during homeroom, and Neil nearly fell to the floor in laughter. Surprisingly, the rest of the class laughed as well. 

Much to Andrew’s horror, the entire exy team had created shirts that said, “Vote 4 Andrew!” On the back was “Andrew Support Squad”. 

They all wore it the day voting opened up, and everywhere Andrew went, he heard his friends shout, “Vote for Andrew!” 

They forced him to take a picture with them for Instagram, but he refused to smile. “It’s part of your charm!” Nicky insisted. “You’re mysterious. You don’t need to smile. And that’s why people will vote for you!” 

Andrew didn’t think he had even a slim chance of winning, and he was pretty sure the Foxes thought the same. 

\---

Homecoming week came, and each nominee was expected to take each day’s theme very seriously. Nicky picked all of Andrew’s outfits, and they were mildly horrified. Monday was “meme day”, because the school’s activity coordinators thought they were super “hip” and “with it”. 

Andrew, as he was told, was dressed up like the [“you know I had to do it to em”](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/204/482/14c.jpg) guy. It was a monstrosity, and kids kept shouting things at him throughout the day. 

Tuesday was “emo day”, and Nicky told Andrew to dress like he normally would. Hilarious. 

Wednesday: eighties day. Andrew was given running shorts, a neon top, legwarmers, and a headband. 

Thursday: couples day. Couples were supposed to dress as each other. Neil was far more excited than he should’ve been. He wore all black, including arm bands. He joked that he wouldn’t smile for the entire day, but that was promptly ruined when he broke into laughter at how Andrew looked. Andrew was wearing Neil’s exy hoodie, with “Josten” written across the back. He wore the stupid bright orange bandana that Neil used to hold his hair back. His jeans were ripped, but not as a fashion statement. Neil had simply worn them so much that they had ripped in the knees. He was one of those people. Andrew felt ridiculous. 

Friday, thankfully, was just school colors day. Andrew could do that. He still felt silly in bright orange overalls, but he was used to his exy uniform being just as outrageous. 

At the pep fest that day, Andrew had to walk out in front of the entire school and play games with the other nominees. He was actually pretty good at them, because they mostly required athletic ability. 

Then came the football game. Andrew had to help lead chants in the student section, and it was a truly odd experience. It was like he was actually popular. They put Andrew and Neil on the kiss cam, and he did it without a second thought. 

Who was he, and what happened to the real Andrew Minyard? 

At halftime, they called all the nominees to the field, and out came the crowns. Andrew was almost… nervous? Okay, he really was a different person. 

The principle stood behind them, carrying the crowd and hovering it over each person’s head. Finally, he placed the first one. It was Matt. 

No shocker there. Everyone liked Matt. By the way the crowd went wild, it was obvious. 

Time for the second royal. Andrew was still in the running, considering the two royals didn’t have to be of different genders. His school liked to pretend they were “progressive”. 

When the crown was placed on Andrew’s head, he was convinced he was dreaming. 

There was no way. 

The sound of Neil screaming snapped him out of it, and he looked to the bleachers to see Neil jumping up and down and shrieking like a maniac. 

At first that was the only noise. The crowd seemed confused. Rightfully so, to be honest, but a second later, they broke into shouting. The entire exy team went nuts. I mean, their star defender and goalie were homecoming royals. It was an achievement. 

It was a blur as admin shuffled Matt and Andrew together for pictures. When they finally let them go, Neil jumped over the fence and ran to Andrew. He jumped into Andrew’s arms, his legs wrapped around his back. Andrew’s arms immediately went up to support him. 

“Andrew! You won!” 

He pulled back to smile at Andrew. 

“Yes or no?”

Neil grinned slyly. “Who would say no to a king?” 

Andrew glared. 

He giggled. “Yes, Andrew. Always yes.” 

They kissed under the stadium lights, the sound of their teammates screaming around them. 

Andrew was Homecoming King. 

Well, that was new.


End file.
